Dead by Snippets
by TerrorInAGasMask
Summary: Mainly little drabbles and oneshots of Dead by Daylight. Created mainly for my own and friends amusement. Slow updates.
1. Madness Morel

With a loud rumble and lights suddenly turning on, Claudette left the finished generator.

Three generators were left. Earlier in the match she had heard the screams of her friends and the electricity in the air. They were going against the Doctor.

She hated the Doctor, from his terribly unnerving appearance and insanity inducing abilities. She was already dealing with the effects of his shocks from earlier. Her body almost felt weightless although her mind in some way felt heavy and confused, as if in a haze.

She walked looking for the blinking lights above the wrecked autohaven walls. She listened as the heartbeat grew louder in her mind, crouching near a locker that had substantial amount of grass near it.

She looked around as the hearbeat grew at an alarmingly rate. She glanced behind her shoulder, letting out a surprised whimper as she saw the Doctors figure staring at her. For it to only produce a static noise and disappear, a hallucination.

A shock wave erupted underneath her feet, the electricity rippling up her legs and arms. A picture over took her vision as she screamed. The shocks from earlier producing pain, but also almost instantly fading away as if they didn't happen.

Faintly she heard the Doctor laugh after she had been shocked, revealing her position. She started running, heaving breaths feeling exhausted despite being fine a minute ago.

More shocks erupted under feet, traveling up her body. She screamed again, her muscles seizing up.

The heavyness from her mind started to fade, glancing over her shoulder she realized the Doctor had switched to his stick.

He swung, just missing her back. Enough that she felt the wind on the back of her neck. By now she had found a pallet, she panick when she saw the red stain suddenly behind her on the ground.

She twisted and threw the pallet, although the Doctor wasn't even close. He stared at her for a second with his smile, seeming amused that his powers had worked on her.

He ran forwards, getting ready to break the pallet, raising his leg and hitting it and making it crack.

"Hey dipshit!"

Nea ran out from behind some tires, before raising her flashlight and flashing it into the Doctors eyes.

He stopped breaking the pallet and brought a hand up to cover his senstive eyes.

Claudette stared, frozen before she felt a strong grasp on her forearm and pull her away. She looked at the person, instantly recognizing Jake.

"We need to go, now!" He said urgently, pulling her with him as he ran. Faintly they heard the Doctor whimper before the heartbeat became faint until it was no longer there.

Jake stopped between some walls, allowing Claudette to collasp on the ground. He crouched down beside her.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked softly, faintly brushing his fingers across Claudette to search for any injuries, although there obviously was none.

She shook her head and put her head into her hands, she faintly heard Jake whisper something comforting before saying he'd be right back. She continued to sit there, head buried into her hands and arms trying to bring back her sanity. Flashes of the Doctors face crossed her mind involuntary, almost making her want to scream and cry.

"Hey, hey its okay."

She heard a soft womenly voice, looking up she was surprsied to see herself crouched before her. Wearing her outdoor bernet, one of her favorite two tone coats and pale jeans.

She stared, before the double in front of her suddenly looked up and softly grasped her wrist.

"Im sorry, but we need to go. Hes coming!" She whispered urgently, partly dragging the very confused Claudette behind her. They stopped behind a section of walls, finally seeing the Doctor come into sight towards them to only turn away. They watched for a few seconds before he disappeared from sight, heartbeat leaving as well.

"Phew! He didn't see us." The double turned towards Claudette with a smile.

"My names Morel." She said with a smile.

Claudette stared at Morel, before reaching and poking her jacket before pulling her hand back.

"You shouldn't be real..." She whispered softly.

Morel blinked, "You're not hurt are you?" Standing up she looked over a very confused Claudette over to see for injuries. After searching and being satisfied she stood up straight and pulled Claudette up with her.

"Lets finish generators, then afterwards you can rest. See if you feel better after that." Morel softly grabbed Claudettes wrist and lead the couple out into the open.

"Hes not looking this way, so it should be safe to cross the clearing." Explained Morel.

They crossed the clearing with ease, before crouching near a broken down vehicle. The Killers Shack sat in front of them, through the doorway Claudette could see a gen. She jumped when she heard a stressed voice behind her.

"Claudette!" Hissed Jake through clenched teeth. "I told you I'd be right back! Why'd you leave? You could've gotten hurt from that ugly bastard." He whispered angerly.

"Im sorry Jake, its just that Mor-..." She looked to her side to where Morel was, to only realize she wasn't there. She blinked.

"Wheres Morel?" She asked.

"More-.." Jake stopped, staring at Claudette confused.

"Claudette are you okay? There was no one with you when I saw you."

Now it was Claudette's time to stare at Jake confused.

"She was here, maybe she left when you got here. I believe she can sense when the killer is coming."

Jake went to open his mouth until he heard a gen in the distance rumble to life. Great, 2 more gens to do.

"Lets go do that gen in the shack." Claudette softly interwind her fingers with Jake and lead them to the generator. They both crouched and started working.

The sound of the generator slowly coming to life filled their ears. The piston squeaking slightly until it started moving, the second piston following behind it.

Grabbing the black and red lines from the gen, she tapped the exposed wires together. Timing them a certain amount before tapping them together again. She let out a squeak as the generator exploded sparks from her side, reacting automatically to cover herself. She had left them connected for to long.

Jake stayed silent as he continued with his side. To involved to finished the generator then to comment Claudettes mishap. 3 pistons were now moving fully, the 4th staying stubborn.

"Its okay, hes not coming over here. He must be busy with the others."

Claudette looked over and saw Morel beside her fixing the gen. Softly tapping the wires together and checking if the gears were moving properly.

"Morel!" Exclaimed Claudette excitedly. "See Jake shes back."

Jake looked up from his wires, he looked around.

"Claudette there's no one there." Stated Jake worriedly. "We really need to fix the gens and get you out of here. You're losing it."

Morel scoffed. "Rude! Men these days."

Claudette smiled. The generator's last piston was now moving faster and faster until the lights came on. They were about to go find another until a scream erupted at the gas station.

"That sounds like Nea." Jake said as he crouched behind a damaged vehicle looking towards the direction of the scream.

"I can get them." Said Morel. "Ill need your help though Claudette."

"Okay" Claudette looked at Jake "Morel and I are going to save."

"Wha-no. No! You're not yourself Claudette. You need to stay here beside me Meg can do it herself."

Claudette opened her mouth to only jump as Meg flew through the window. She was slightly bent over, holding a gash on her abdomen. Blood seeped through her fingers and quickly left a small puddle at her feet.

"Oh. Hey" Wheezed Meg "Healing right now would be great."

They both started towards Meg, although Claudette stopped.

"Im saving, you heal Meg and finished a generator okay?" Said Claudette as she walked to the doorway.

"Careful, hes staying near Nea. She pissed him off." Called Meg shakily, before letting out a small whimper when Jake rested a hand on her back softly.

"Claud-" Jake called, but Claudette was already running towards the area where Nea was hooked. Her own heartbeat already increasing in speed due to what she knew what was to come.

"So, we're both are going to have to grab her at the same time, okay?" Said Morel beside her.

"Okay."

By then they were at the station, Nea on the hook behind, surrounded by autohaven walls. From where she sat she could see the exit gate as well.

And like what Meg said, there was the Doctor. Not far from Nea, but not overly close either. He walked, almost pacing back and forth checking little hiding areas. He seemed to almost go into a pattern. Morel seemed to have noticed as well.

"When he goes around the wall we run for it."

They watched for a few moments before he finally disappeared. They both burst from the bush they hid in, running towards Nea. Before she realized, the Doctor was back.

She heard him whimper and took a glance over her shoulder to see Morel had pushed the pallet on him. Just as quickly she had thrown she was already beside Claudette. It seemed like they had almost merge when they lifted Nea off the hook.

"What the fuck, did that pallet just fucking fall?" Claudette pushed a very confused and surprised Nea out the autohaven window. They ran, Nea limped slightly behind her. She was going to help her move faster till she heard the last gen pop. The roaring sound of the exit gates sounded behind her and across the map.

"YEEEHAW BITCHES!" Yelled Nea as she flew by Claudette, seeming to be perfectly fine now considering a second ago.

She continued running, towards the farther exit gate, hoping itd be open. The heartbeat now, seemed to grow intense. She glanced over shoulder, to see an enraged Doctor running. His shoulders heaving from rage and his eyes burned. She was taken by surprised to how fast he had caught up to her.

He raised his Stick to swing at her, she expected pain to spread across her back. Instead she heard a shrill scream enter her ears. She looked back, to see Morel injuried leading the Doctor away.

"Run!" Yelled Morel, as the next swing brought her down, bringing out a scream. Claudette stared for a few seconds until everything clicked. A static nouse went off and Morel was gone, seemed like the Doctor was also just as confused. A hallunication. She quickly turned and ran, almost running into a wided eye Jake.

"I thought I heard you scream." He said as he put his hand on her lower back and pushed her in front of him, towards the direction of the exit gates.

It wasn't long till Claudette and Jake met Meg and Nea at the opened gate. The heartbeat had been a constant all the way to the gate. Together they passed the barrier until Nea looked back and wished a goodbye.

"See ya later cuntface!" Called Nea as the fog slowly took them back to the campfire.

"Can't wait to tell everyone how a fucking pallet just fell like that, right Claudette?"

She smiled softly. "Mmhm."


	2. I Promise

Falling into the hatch was nothing new to Jake, although the sensation of falling would be something he'd never get use too. Like hitting a bump in the road and feeling your insides crawl upwards, although the sensation would increase until he woke up to the sound of crackling.

Opening his eyes abruptly, he gasped. He felt exhausted and heavy. He took some deep calming breaths and looked over to his right. Recognizing the survivor bonfire immediately as well as a figure sitting on a log.

"Hey Kiddo." Called Ace's voice as he got up and walked over to Jake.

"You know, I thought I was going into another trial with how much fog was piling up. Then it faded away and you were there. Lucky me." He grinned as he squatted down, pulling Jake into a sitting position.

Jake looked over Ace's features, feeling a little bit inspired from the older man. He pulled himself into a stand with a huff. Putting his hand on a tree nearby to steady himself.

"Thanks." Said Jake quietly. He regained his balance quickly and was able to get over his heavyness. Much like waking up from grogginess. Walking over to the logs they used as seats he sat down and stared at the fire. He absentmindly noticed Ace sitting next to him. Both in silence.

The crackling and the waves of fire helped put his mind into a numbful state. Where neither thoughts or feelings bothered him. It lasted a few minutes before he heard clicking noises beside him. He looked over at Ace.

"Looking good ladies!" Chirped Ace, dramatically motioning his hands into finger guns. His grin evident in the darkness.

Jake followed his line of vision, seeing Nea, Meg, and... His heart missed a beat- as much as he doesn't want to admit.

Claudette.

"Ew." Retorted Nea, as she sat down across Jake, Meg sitting beside her. Ace chuckled.

"Wheres David?" Asked Ace. "I thought you four disappeared together."

Meg squirmed uncomfortably, Nea glancing over at her before answering. "He died, he took a hit for me before we got out." She stated blatantly.

"Oh.."

Everyone knew, when you died it took a little bit for them to get back. No one knew what happened between the time of death and waking up at the bonfire.

Jake registered Nea and Aces conversation, but his primary focus was Claudette. He was surprised- as well as a little bit worried when she walked past him into the nearby woods.

He looked at Nea for answers, in which her only response was a shrug and a "I don't fucking know."

He considered a few seconds if he should leave her alone or go and find her. Coming to a conclusion, he stood up and turned towards the wooded area she walked into.

"Go get her Cougar!" Approved Ace happily, making Jake squint at him weirdly.

"Cougar? Does he look like a old lady?" Snorted Nea.

Soon enough the sound of the campire and conversation faded out, until the wind and the crunching under his feet was the only noise he heard. The air was brisk and fresh, exhaling created a small amount of fog to come out. Jake eventually figured out the colder and fresher the air- the closer you were to the boundies of the Survivor Woods. Going past the boundry would only take you back to the bonfire.

From here he paused, he strained his ears as he thought he had heard a noise. Trials had made him much more aware then what he use to be. He stood still for a few seconds before he heard the noise again. He followed it, walking carefully. Living in the Nightmare Realm had caused him to be wary of any noise.

As he got closer he realized it sounded similar to sniffling. He went around a tree and stopped before a bush. Recognizing Claudette sitting down on a fallen tree.

He glanced around before calling out.

"Claudette?" He said softly, making her look up.

He was surprised to see tear stains on her cheeks, in which she tried to hastily wipe them away with her hand. Sniffling she leaned down.

"What." She let a shaky breath out.

Walking softly and carefully over to Claudette, he sat down beside her. His arm brushing hers briefly. He wasn't a man of words, living a few years alone had deceased his social ability. Although he may be a bit awkard with social interaction, actions were easier for him to express.

Thinking over to what to say, he breathed.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

She shook her head, her body still leaned forward hiding her face. She let out a small gasp. Jake sat there, feeling lost to what he should do. He never had the words to make things better so he obligated to just rub her back softly.

A small breeze blew by, ruffling Jakes scarf and hair and making Claudette clench up under his hand. He noticed quickly and in the same moment was able to swiftly unzip his jacket and place it around Claudette. He wore many layers underneath so he was fine.

He continued rubbing Claudettes back, hoping it was comforting. Eventually her choked sobs soothed out to easier crying until they were just small gasps and sniffles.

When her crying had subsided, they stayed in silence until Claudette got up from her huddled position and cuddled into Jake. Reacting automatically and naturally, he almost pulled her into his lap. His left arm around her as he tucked her under her chin. They stayed still for a few moments.

"I... Don't know what you were crying about. But I can promised ill always be here for you." Whispered Jake, raising Claudettes chin with his hand. He put his forehead against hers.

"I promised." He whispered again.

A small sniffle escaped Claudette as she buried her head into Jakes chest. Hands grasping softly at his shirt.

"Thank you Jake."


End file.
